SUCH A BEAUTIFUL THING - CHANBAEK
by AbsoluteChanbaek
Summary: from the spring proposal to the frist night / "aku tidak suka kopi chanyeol!" / "aku tahu, minumlah tapi jangan ditelan!" / "sekarang sudah siap kan?" / "siap? Siap ap-?" ... T


**CHANBAEK**

**SUCH A BEAUTIFUL THING**

**Author : Byun ( kennikeniken)**

**FICLET : 1777 words**

_Oke, saya bawa fanfic lagi nih cuma karena saya lagi males bikin yang panjang panjang -_- jadi saya bikin ficlet aja yaa : ))_

_Sekali lagi author kembali membawa sepenggal kisah cinta manis chanyeol dan baekhyun. _

_Author nggak tau kenapa tapi author sayang mereka /curhat/_

_Oke, langsung aja lah ! _

_1_

_2_

_3_

…_.._

_**(spring proposal)**_

Musim semi kembali menggulung Korea Selatan sepenuhnya. Baju – baju hangat dan kedai – kedai makanan serta minuman panas menjadi hal – hal yang paling di favourite kan. Meski musim semi tak separah musim salju keadaannya, namun suhu udara cukup membuat tubuhmu menggigil jika dibiarkan berkaus tipis atau banyak beraktivitas diluar rumah. Udara lembab dan hawa dingin memang lebih baik daripada musim panas yang menyengat.

Orang – orang sana umumnya tidak suka hal – hal seperti berkeringat dan menimbulkan gerah. Karena biasanya mereka akan malas mandi. Itu bukan kebiasaan, perlu digaris bawahi. Disamping semua itu, sebagian besar dari mereka sangat mengagumi bahkan menanti – nanti datangnya musim di pertengahan bulan Oktober ini. Terutama, untuk mereka yang -em- memiliki kekasih, atau suami istri dan keluarga. contohnya adalah –mereka- sepasang kekasih yang memiliki perbedaan mencolok pada hal tinggi badan. Ya, itu memang ideal. Meski mereka sama – sama pria, tak ada yang peduli dengan semua itu. Cinta adalah cinta. Apalagi?

Lelaki yang lebih pendek mengulum senyumnya. Jika dunia bisa berbicara, maka ia akan berkata 'dia sangat indah melebihi musim semi' satu yang lebih tinggi menunggu dengan antusias. Ia masih menggenggam dua tangkai mawar putih yang duri – durinya sudah ia cabuti terlebih dahulu. Ia tahu, kekasihnya tidak suka mawar yang berduri. Terdengar aneh, karena pada dasarnya semua mawar itu berduri. Tapi itulah Baekhyun, lelaki manis itu. Kesukaannya terhadap mawar tanpa duri itu terlalu menggambarkan sifatnya yang begitu murni, lembut dan menenangkan.

Disanalah, Chanyeol. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Duduk bersimpuh dihadapan 'tuan putri' menggumam serentetan rayuan manis yang terdengar _gombal. _Tapi layaknya gadis pemalu, baekhyun tersenyum sejalan dengan dua belah pipinya yang merona teramat merah.

"can I just be the only person there with you?"

"chanyeol?" baekhyun memang belum sepenuhnya menangkap maksud kekasihnya. Namun sekali lagi-

"marry with me, please" chanyeol meraih dua tangan kecil kekasihnya.

"I will"

Chanyeol tersenyum, begitu pula Baekhyun. Mereka saling mendekap hangat seiring bunga – bunga yang bermekaran didalam hati.

_**(first night)**_

Sudah terhitung dua hari sejak Chanyeol meminang kekasihnya. Dan sekarang, mereka sudah terbentuk menjadi keluarga kecil yang –bahagia-. Mereka masih dibumbui dengan berbagai hal yang berbau manis dan _menggetarkan_.

Baekhyun berbenah diri, tubuhnya sedikit lelah karena ia harus melayani para tamu yang datang. Meskipun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kebahagiaannya saat ini. Pertama, saat ia dilamar. Itu manis. Ia menyukai musim semi, dan Chanyeol melamarnya. Maka baekhyun akan mencatat di dalam buku hariannya, ini adalah musim terindah yang pernah ada.

Kedua, Baekhyun sebenarnya masih tak percaya dengan apa saja yang telah dilalui hari ini. Mengucap sumpah yang sakral, terikat dengan lelaki lain. Dan ya, dia resmi menjadi pendamping hidup Park Chanyeol. Adakah yang lebih membahagiakan dari semua hal itu?

Baekhyun mendesah berat, jujur saja diluar semua kebahagiaan yang berkecamuk didalam hatinya ia juga sedikit kelelahan, apalagi tubuh baekhyun tidaklah sekuat Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlalu ringkih, karena ia memang ditakdirkan lebih _lembut _dari seorang lelaki semestinya. Baru saja ia akan membuka kancing kemejanya setelah sebelumnya jas hitam bermanik mawar tanpa duri itu telah ia lepas terlebih dahulu. Namun buru – buru ia menjauhkan tangannya. Ada perasaan –malu, takut, tidak siap- dan sebagainya ketika sang kekasih –coret- suaminya, tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam –kamar mereka-

"Chanyeol, apa semua tamu undangan sudah pulang?" alih alih menghindari tatapan suaminya saat ia akan membuka kancing kemejanya tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengambil posisi duduk disamping 'istri'nya. Chanyeol juga nampak lelah, namun kebahagiaan lebih mendominasi air mukanya sekarang.

"sudah ku suruh mereka semua pulang" jawabnya enteng.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan!"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan sekarang tangan mungil baekhyun sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Ia mencium punggung tangan kecil itu. Sambil tak pernah lepas tatapan matanya pada sosok 'indah' disampingnya.

Ada desir – desir menggelikan dalam hati Baekhyun. Ia tak tahu, tapi yang jelas lelaki mungil itu tengah _tersipu malu_.

"aku bercanda" sambungnya

"dasar raksasa!" baekhyun mengumpat, namun sekali lagi itu hanya karena dia terlampau bahagia.

"tapi kau mencintai raksasa ini hm?"

Oh Chanyeol menggoda baekhyun?

"kau terlalu percaya diri" baekhyun kembali tersipu.

"karena memang seperti itu kenyataannya, mau bagaimana lagi?" godanya.

"lalu mengapa bertanya?" bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol masih tak percaya, ia kini telah memiliki baekhyun sepenuhnya.

Tak ada sahutan setelahnya. Keduanya terdiam, semilir angin musim semi menerobos melalui celah jendela kamar yang terbuka. Baekhyun sedikit bergidik, karena ia memang tidak tahan dingin. Maka Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya, dan salah satu tangan yang bebas menarik tubuh 'istri' nya dalam dekapannya. Hangat.

Dua mata mereka bertatapan dan terkunci rapat – rapat. Semilir angin itu kembali membuat tubuh mereka semakin mengeliminasi jarak. Dua kening itu bersentuhan, Chanyeol tentu saja menunduk, baekhyun merasakan wajahnya menghangat setiap kali suaminya menghembuskan nafas.

"Cha..Chanyeol?" baekhyun gugup, tatkala wajah tampan suaminya semakin memperpendek jarak mereka. Mungkin reflek atau karena Baekhyun juga tak mengerti kenapa ia menutup matanya.

Yang jelas, dua belah bibirnya sekarang juga –reflek- terbuka, untuk menerima Chanyeol. Menerima sentuhan bibir suaminya, ini memang bukan yang pertama kali. Karena sebelumnya mereka sudah sangat sering –berciuman- namun sekarang yang ia rasakan berbeda, ada getaran getaran yang sulit dijelaskan. Bukan hanya baekhyun, tapi juga Chanyeol. Yang sekarang semakin 'bermain' lebih dalam dibelah bibir tipis baekhyun.

Tautan itu masih bertahan, suara – suara kecupan bibir mereka lebih mendominasi daripada semilir angin musim semi diluar sana. Chanyeol, sebagai seorang 'lelaki' dalam hal ini ia yang lebih menguasai baekhyun, tak mampu lagi menahan kendali dalam dirinya. Ia merebahkan baekhyun di sofa merah yang baru dibelinya khusus untuk pernikahannya.

Baekhyun memang terlihat lebih pemalu, karena ini akan jadi yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol baru saja akan membuka kancing kemeja lelaki dibawahnya, saat tiba – tiba baekhyun menghentikannya.

"kenapa sayang?" kening Chanyeol berkerut.

"Chanyeol, tubuhku rasanya lengket. Aku ingin mandi" baekhyun berdalih, sementara jantungnya berpacu marathon saat ini.

"bukankah akan lebih _menggairahkan?_"

Oh Chanyeol menggodanya lagi.

"isssh! Aku mau mandi dulu Chanyeol! Ini tidak nyaman!" Baekhyun terduduk dan memaksa Chanyeol melepas dekapannya.

"yasudah ayo mandi!"

"ya! Tidak mau, aku mandi sendiri!" tolak baekhyun mentah – mentah.

"ayolah!" chanyeol merajuk dan setelahnya ia hanya menatap datar pintu kamar mandi yang sudah terkunci rapat – rapat dari dalam.

Hampir satu jam Chanyeol menunggu 'istri'nya itu membersihkan diri. Chanyeol hampir saja terlelap kalau saja tak cepat cepat mengambil posisi duduk saat didengarnya pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Sempat terpikir dibenaknya, mengapa mandinya lama sekali. Apa yang dia lakukan? Padahal chanyeol saja hanya butuh waktu tak sampai sepuluh menit untuk mandi. Mungkin begitulah sifat 'kewanitaannya'

"ishhh aku benar benar seperti kerdil yang memakai baju raksasa!" keluh baekhyun, saat ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyadari betapa longgar kemeja putih milik chanyeol. Tanpa tahu, bahwa ada seseorang yang tak sekalipun berkedip sejak saat ia keluar.

Chanyeol menahan _hasratnya_ mati – matian saat Baekhyun hanya mengenakan _hotpants_ berwarna hitam sepaha, dan tertutupi seluruhnya oleh kemeja putih miliknya. Tuhan _dia sangat menggoda_. Chanyeol mendadak pening memikirkannya. Sungguh.

"ayo giliranmu mandi raksasa!" baekhyun melempar handuk yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Chanyeol masih tak berkedip meskipun baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadari tingkahnya saat ini. Chanyeol buru – buru masuk ke kamar mandi saat dilihatnya baekhyun keluar dari kamar mereka.

_Chanyeol sabar….._

Benar, tak butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk Chanyeol membersihkan diri. Itu wajar, karena dia memang lelaki. Tunggu, baekhyun juga pria. Tapi kenapa mandinya lama sekali. Yah chanyeol tak mau berpusing – pusing memikirkannya karena toh sekarang ia harus fokus dengan _tujuannya._

"ah suamiku sudah mandi rupanya? Kau terlihat lebih segar!" baekhyun berceloteh tanpa menoleh ke arah chanyeol. Ia masih menyibukan diri dengan racikan kopi untuk Chanyeol.

Sampai ia merasakan dua lengan besar melingkar diperutnya. Baekhyun tampak kaget, lalu menatap sebentar ke arah seseorang yang memeluknya.

"yaa! Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku! Kopinya bisa tumpah!"

Dengan hati – hati chanyeol meraih secangkir kopi itu, lalu mengarahkannya pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak mengerti, apakah chanyeol sedang menyuruhnya meminum kopi? Oh ayolah, chanyeol tau baekhyun tak suka kopi.

"aku tidak suka kopi chanyeol!" baekhyun menatap chanyeol heran.

"dan kau tahu itu!" sambungnya.

"aku tahu, minumlah tapi jangan ditelan!" Chanyeol menyodorkan kopi hangat itu lagi. Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti. Apa yang dipikirkan pria ini sebenarnya.

"ap..apa?"

"sebenarnya aku tak perlu menjelaskannya dua kali baekhyun, sekarang minumlah! Dan jangan ditelan!" pintanya lagi.

Baekhyun tampak bingung pada awalnya, namun selanjutnya ia menuruti petuah suaminya.

Baekhyun menyeruput kopi racikannya sendiri, dan ia benar benar tak menelannya. Sesuai perintah Chanyeol dan juga karena ia memang tak akan pernah menelan kopi. Chanyeol mendekat dan kini ia menyeruput kopi itu dari mulut baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersemu merah, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki tinggi yang kini tengah mendekapnya. Chanyeol masih bergelut dengan 'pekerjaannya' membersihkan sisa sisa kopi dimulut baekhyun yang memerah.

"lagi"

"apa?" baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Jantungnya benar benar berdetak kurang normal dari biasanya.

"ayo minum lagi"

"emm, i—iya"

Dan selanjutnya adegan seperti chanyeol menyeruput kopinya dari mulut baekhyun berulang ulang mereka lakukan lebih dari sepuluh kali. Baekhyun benar – benar memerah dan itu lebih terlihat menggoda dimata lelaki tampan seperti Chanyeol.

"jadi bagaimana?" chanyeol berkata setelah menyudahi dirinya 'membersihkan' sisa sisa kopi dimulut baekhyun.

"bagaimana ap- apanya?" baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Ia bersumpah.

"sekarang sudah siap kan?" kembali chanyeol menuai teka – teki untuk baekhyun.

"siap? Siap ap-?" Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu.

"jangan gugup, ini malam pertama kita hm?" lalu mengecup hidung baekhyun.

Ada jutaan kupu – kupu terasa menggelitik sendi sendinya. Ia benar benar gugup, tidak tahu kenapa. Yang ia tahu, selanjutnya Chanyeol telah membawanya _seperti pengantin baru_. –coret lagi- mereka memang pengantin baru.

Tatapan chanyeol tidak pernah lepas sampai ia benar benar merebahkan tubuh kecil baekhyun di ranjang yang juga baru dibelinya. Semuanya memang serba baru, begitu pula apartemen mereka sekarang.

Satu persatu ia melepas kancing kemeja baekhyun yang sebenarnya adalah kemejanya sendiri. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya dalam dalam, ia harus siap. Terus saja ia membatin. Chanyeol suaminya, ini hal yang wajar baekhyun. Kau memang harus melayaninya. Jadi berhentilah bersikap gugup seperti ini. Ulangnya lagi dalam batin.

Chanyeol mengecup matanya.

"kau sangat cantik baekhyun"

Cukup! Chanyeol terlalu jauh membawanya ke atas awan! Hingga kini semuanya hanya _kepasrahan_ yang bisa dilakukannya. Segala ucapan dan sentuhan suaminya dimalam pertama terlalu jauh membuatnya mabuk. Baekhyun tak mampu lagi membedakan rasa gugup dan bahagia yang bersamaan.

Baekhyun telah menyerahkannya. Pada satu – satunya orang yang dicintai. Baekhyun tak bisa mengisyaratkan dengan apapun betapa besar ia mencintai Chanyeol. Baginya, Chanyeol adalah musim semi. Sentuhan – sentuhan itu seperti angin musim semi yang membuatnya menggigil. namun balutan cinta itu seperti hal – hal yang menghangatkan tatkala musim semi datang.

**-END-**

_Author berharap review dari kalian_

_Mari kita saling menghargai : ))_


End file.
